Ein kurzer Moment zu Zweit
by Madame Minuit12
Summary: Eine kurzer Moment auf einer langen Flucht... meine erste Fanfiction P. WARNUNG: SLASHSHONENAI !


Hallo!!!

Also das ist meine erste FF, bitte seid nicht zu streng 

Und für alle die es noch nicht wissen, das ist SLASH/SHONEN-AI!!!!!!

Wer es nicht mag, muss es nicht lesen!!!!!!

Alle die weiter lesen noch eine letzte Bitte:

BITTE, BITTE, BITTE hinterlasst ein Review, reicht auch nur ein Satz!!!

**Ein kurzer Moment zu zweit**

Eine sternenklare Nacht, der Himmel wolkenlos und der Mond spiegelt sich im klaren Wasser des kleinen Teiches auf der Lichtung. Grillen zirpen und Glühwürmchen schwirren umher. Leises Blätterrauschen und sanftes Wasserplätschern.

Wir sitzen da, genießen den Moment der Zweisamkeit, welcher so selten geworden ist. Ich fühle deinen von Kämpfen gestählten Körper an meinen, spüre deine Muskeln durch den Stoff. Es ist so leise, das ich dich Atmen hören kann und ich fühle wie sich dein Brustkorb langsam hebt und senkt.

Wir sitzen da, du mit dem Rücken zu mir und ich halte dich in meinen Armen, spüre dein blondes Haar in meinem Gesicht, es ist so weich, wie Federn.

Obwohl ich dein Gesicht nicht sehe, kann ich mir vorstellen wie es aussieht, so oft habe ich es mir angesehen, jede noch so winzige Kleinigkeit.

Deine Augen sind geschlossen, ein leichtes Lächeln lieg auf deinen vollen Lippen, die immer nach einer atemberaubenden Mischung aus Erdbeeren und Schokolade schmecken. Allein von dem Gedanken bekomme ich Lust sie zu küssen, doch dann hätte ich dich stören müssen und das, will ich auf keinen Fall.

So oft in letzter Zeit sind wir unterwegs gewesen, von hier nach dort und von dort wieder wo anders hin.

Immer unterwegs, immer aufpassend nicht gesehen zu werden und dabei wollen wir doch nur unseren Frieden. Ein kleines Häuschen mit einem Garten, wo du deine Blumen hingebungsvoll pflegen würdest, und es ein halber Weltuntergang wäre, wenn ihnen etwas passieren würde. Ich würde drüber nur lachen und dich solange küssen, bis du vergessen hättest warum du überhaupt wütend geworden wärst.

Ein trauriges Lächeln gleitet mir über die Lippen, doch das alles war nur ein Wunschdenken, mehr nicht. Erst müsstest du ihn besiegen, doch selbst wenn, man würde mich nie in Konoha akzeptieren, nicht seit DEM Ereignis.

Alle hassen mich, wegen etwas das ich nie getan habe, zwangen mich das Einzig wichtige in meinem damaligen Leben zurückzulassen, meinen Bruder. Ich hatte eine kaltblütige Maske aufgesetzt, eine Mauer aus Kälte um mich herum aufgebaut um mich vor der Welt zu schützten.

Als ich dich das erste Mal sah, fiel ich wie alle auf deine Maske herein, sah den nicht sehr intelligenten Jungen, der aber bereit war für seine Freunde und seinen Traum alles zu geben. Einen blonden Jungen, der Ramen liebte und Hokage werden wollte, all das aber nicht DICH!

Nur eine Maske, aber ich war nicht allein mit diesem Irrtum, nein, bei lieben nicht, alle fielen sie darauf hinein. Deine „Freunde", deine Lehrer, einfach alle, bemerkten nicht, wie du langsam zu Grunde gingst. Innerlich zerbrachst an der Last, der Macht, die du zu tragen hattest. Sahen nicht den Hass den du jeden Tag ausgesetzt warst, selbst die, die von deiner Last wussten, bemerkten nicht, was da geschah.

Wie gesagt niemand sah es und als dein „bester" Freund wegging, zerbrach etwas in dir, dein „bester", und erster Freund ging um stärker zu werden, stärker, Pff!!!

Stärker um den vermeintlichen Mörder, seiner Familie – mich - zu jagen und zu besiegen.

Doch du gabst nicht auf ihn zu suchen, obwohl er das meiner Meinung nach gar nicht verdient hat, aber wärst du ihn nicht suchen gegangen, hätten wir uns nie getroffen und, an dieser Stelle lächle ich, wir hätten uns nie in einander verliebt.

Am Anfang waren wir beide geschockt gewesen, verliebt in einen Jungen und dann noch in so einen - wir haben später noch oft darüber gelacht -. Wir blieben zusammen, obwohl wir damit so gut wie unser Todesurteil unterschrieben.

Deine „Freunde" verstanden es nicht, und meine „Leute" auch nicht.

Seit dieser Zeit werden wir von allen Seiten gejagt, von deinen „Freunden", die meinten ich hätte dich einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen, allen voran dein bester Freund, den du wirklich dazu gebracht hattest zurück nach Konoha zu gehen. Aber das Lustigste an der Sache ist, das genau dasselbe auch meine „Leute" denken.

Seit damals jagen sie uns, doch sie bekommen uns nicht, wir sind nicht umsonst so gefürchtet. Wir sind stark, sehr stark.

Ich habe dir damals alles beigebracht, was ich wusste, du mir alles was du wusstest und noch auf andere Wege erlangten wir zu mehr Wissen, als vor uns je ein Mensch gehabt hatte. Ich weiß noch genau wie erstaunt ich damals gewesen bin, wie viel du wusstest - und natürlich weißt - und wie genau du dich an alles erinnern konntest. So haben wir uns weiter gebildet, du hast alles aufgesogen wie ein Schwamm, doch wir haben nicht aufgehört, nein, wir lernen weiter und weiter um zu überleben, denn auch unsere „Feinde" erlernen neue Jutsus.

Nun sind wir mächtiger den je, noch dazu ein eingespieltes Team, und doch haben wir keinen Frieden. Die ganze Macht bringt nichts, wenn man sie gar nicht will.

Mir ist es ein Rätsel, wie man freiwillig so etwas machen kann, aber mein Bruder ist das beste Beispiel dafür dass man es kann.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen ziehe ich dich näher an mich, für mich hast du alles aufgegeben, deine Zuhause, deine Freunde,… Für mich war es kein großes Opfer gewesen, aber für dich…

Du hast nie gefragt, sondern hast mir einfach vertraut, ich an deiner Stelle wäre ganz sicher nicht mitgegangen, oder vielleicht doch?

Plötzlich drehst du dich um, mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf deinen vollen, rosa Lippen und gibst mir einen sanften Kuss. Erstaunt blicke ich in deine wunderschönen blauen Augen, die so viele Schattierungen von blau annehmen können, von ganz hell wie der Sommerhimmel bis ganz dunkel wie die Nacht.

Zuvor habe ich nie verstanden, wie man stundenlang jemanden anschauen oder über ihn reden kann, aber seit ich dich kenne… hat sich viel verändert. Seit damals weiß ich wie schön schon ein kleines Lächeln von dir sein kann, oder wie angenehm es ist neben dir in der Früh aufzuwachen.

Fragend hebe ich eine Augenbraun und du beginnst zu kichern, jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr. Ich muss ziemlich verwirrt ausschauen, denn du beginnst zu lachen!!!

So lange habe ich kein ungebändigtes, freies, richtiges Lachen von dir gehört.

Bei deinem Lachen kann man nicht anders als mitzulachen, es lädt gerade dazu ein.

So sitzen wir da, auf einer kleiner Lichtung, in mitten eines riesigen Waldes, auf der Flucht, und lachen, lachen solange bis wir mit Tränen in den Augen am Boden liegen, befreit von dem Schmerz und dem Leid der letzen Monate. Vielleicht wird es das letzte Mal sein, doch darum mache ich mir in diesem Moment keine Sorgen.

Wir genießen einfach diesen magischen Augenblick.

Vielen, Vielen Dank das ihr das gelesen habt, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen 

Wünsche, Anregungen und Kritik sind willkommen!

Und bitte Review nicht vergessen 

Eure Madame Minuit


End file.
